Mon Tuteur
by MidDusk
Summary: Just a bunch of fluffy oneshots between Bon and my oc. I suck at summaries and titles but just read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So this is the first set of oneshots I've ever done and I'm pretty excited about it. Some of the chapters will follow the anime and manga but most of it will just be random. One thing you should know is that my oc is from France so there will be some French in most of the chapters but only small bits here and there and I'll always put the translations at the end of the chapter. I'm using Google Translate since I'm not fluent in French or anything so I apologize if the translations are wrong. Also let me apologize in advance if any of the characters seem ooc in anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist in any way.**

* * *

The big F on her quiz paper was like a slap to the face. Véronique LaCoursiere-Koizumi couldn't believe that she failed the demon pharmaceuticals quiz after studying so hard for it, her grandmamma would be so disappointed when she finds out. This wasn't her first bad grade but this was her first F. She had been having trouble with the schoolwork and since she didn't have any friends she didn't have anyone to turn to for help. She had been telling herself that she needed a tutor and this was just a wakeup call telling her that she needed one now. Izumo was one of the top students in class and would be a good tutor to have but the girl was just too mean to her, rudely calling her a hafu when she felt it was necessary because she was half French and half Japanese. She could ask for help but she already had a hard time understanding him so that only left the cute boy who was always scowling.

"Um Suguro could I talk to you for a moment?" Véronique asked shyly.

"Uh sure." Bon said surprised.

Konekomaru and Shima were just as surprised as he was and quieted themselves to listen to what the exotic girl had to say. Nobody really knew much about her since she rarely spoke up in class so they gave her their full attention, her thick French accent fascinating Konekomaru and her looks making Shima fawn over her. Véronique had short, almost shoulder length green hair with a waist long ponytail, big blue doe eyes, and was quite busty despite her petite figure, something she was self-conscious about. Noticing that Shima couldn't look away from her chest and that it was making her uncomfortable Bon sharply elbowed him in the side before nodding for her to continue.

"Well you're one of the top students in class and I'm having trouble keeping up so I was wondering if you would please be my tutor?" Véronique asked, bowing deeply to hide her embarrassment.

"Y-you want me to what?" Bon asked.

"Tutor me! Please don't make me ask Izumo, she'll make fun of me and she's already obnoxious about me being a hafu." Véronique begged.

"Um okay, sure." Bon said.

"Great! Do you think we can study at my dorm tonight?" Véronique asked.

"Y-your dorm? Uh s-sounds cool." Bon told her.

"Thank you so much!" Véronique said cheerfully.

Later that day Véronique was laying on her bed reading Ouran High School Host Club, having just finished her homework when there was a knock at her door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Bon. She knew that they had agreed to meet but after the incident in P.E involving the Reaper she didn't think that he would show up.

"Oh Suguro I didn't think you would show." Véronique said.

"I said that I was going to tutor you didn't I? So are you going to let me in or not?" Bon asked.

"Sorry come in. I just thought after what happened earlier you wouldn't want to come. I'm glad you weren't hurt though." Véronique said.

"Uh yeah thanks. So what do you need help with?" Bon asked.

"Demon pharmaceuticals for sure and scripture recitation spells. Actually I need help with all of my classes right now. I don't normally have this much trouble but lately I don't know what I'm doing. Maybe the transition from France to Japan is having an effect on me or something. Do you really think that you can help me?" Véronique asked.

"Yeah so let's get started." Bon said.

Véronique plopped down on her bed and Bon took a seat at her desk and they began to study. Bon helped her correct the homework she had done earlier and then began to go over the stuff she was having trouble with. After the struggle with demon pharmaceuticals Bon began reciting the bible scripture they needed to memorize but Véronique wasn't paying much attention at that point. She noticed that he closed his eyes while he recited and he didn't seem to be glaring, almost like he was at peace with himself.

"I like the way you recite and chant Suguro, it sounds nice." Véronique said when he finished.

"Uh thanks." Bon blushed.

"I really appreciate this, I understand everything a bit better now." she told him.

"No problem. It's getting kinda late so I better get going. I'll see you in class tomorrow." he said.

"Au revoir Suguro. **(1)** " Véronique smiled.

The two kept meeting for their tutoring sessions and Véronique's grades began to improve. Not only that but she was actually making friends now as well. Véronique hung out with Bon and his friends almost every day now but she was much closer to Bon than anyone else, now on first name basis with him since the two were almost always together. He was always the first one to stick up for her when Izumo picked on her about being a hafu and always did his best to cheer her up when she got upset about it. One time Véronique actually got really upset over something Izumo said about her that she ran off to cry and Bon just about exploded because of it. He found her crying her eyes out and gave her a shoulder to cry on while he tried to console her. She was sure that she would be lost without the sweet attractive boy and didn't know what she would do without him.

"Alright class, I've finished grading your last demon pharmaceuticals quiz. I can say that I'm pleased to see that some of you have improved and disappointed that some of you haven't. When you get your quiz back you are free to leave. Miss LaCoursiere-Koizumi I want a word with you after class." Yukio said.

"Looks like the hafu is in trouble, probably failed out of the class." Izumo sneered.

"Oh shut up Kamiki! I'll wait for you okay Véronique." Bon said.

"Okay…" Véronique said quietly.

When everyone left Véronique nervously approached Yukio who just smiled and handed back her quiz with an A on it. She stared at the quiz in shock, expecting a C or B at the most if she had actually passed instead of failing. She wanted to cry and jump for joy.

"I've noticed that all of your grades have been improving greatly lately. I know you were struggling at first but I'm glad that that's changed. Please keep up the good work and don't hesitate to ask me for help." Yukio said with a smile.

"Yes thank you!" Véronique said.

Véronique practically ran out of the classroom and tackled Bon into a hug who luckily caught her in his arms and steadied the two of them before they could fall over. The laughing girl took him by surprise and he wasn't sure what was going on. Obviously she didn't fail but that was all he could gather from her strange behavior.

"What's going on?" Bon asked in confusion.

"I passed! I made an A and it's all because of you! Thank you so much Ryuji!" Véronique squealed happily, kissing both of his cheeks.

"Really? You made an A!? That's great Véronique!" Bon said.

In his excitement he spun them around, causing Véronique to laugh and cling to him tighter. When he placed her back on the ground they both too caught up in the excitement that neither of them noticed how close together their faces had gotten. They stared into each other's eyes, unable to look away, with big grins on their faces, and before she knew what she was doing Véronique stood on her toes to lean up and placed a kiss on Bon's lips. He was too shocked to respond and Véronique pulled back; dejected, embarrassed, and on the verge of tears.

"Je suis tellement désolé! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris! S'il vous plaît ne me déteste pas ou- **(2)** "

Bon cut her off by claiming her lips with his. Véronique's eyes widen in surprise before she closed them and gave into the kiss. She wrapped her arms back around his neck and he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. Their lips moved together and Véronique thought that her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She was the one to pull away for air first but they kept their foreheads pressed together. When she opened her eyes she peeked up at him to see that he was looking down at her through half lidded eyes and that the both of them were blushing like crazy.

"You know I don't understand a damn thing you say in French." Bon said.

"Maybe I could tutor you then." Véronique slyly suggested with a smirk.

Bon chuckled and nodded his head in agreement before leaning in for another kiss. French was the language of love after all.

* * *

 **So that's it for the first oneshot of the series. The next chapter will be out soon but until then please leave me some reviews so I know what you all think (good, bad, worst thing you ever read), it would really mean a lot to me if you did! Also don't hesitate to leave any constructive criticism if you feel like I need it but no flames, there's no reason to be rude.**

 **Translations**

 **(1)** "Goodbye Suguro."

 **(2)** "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! Please don't hate me or-"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh I meant to put this out forever ago. So this chapter focuses more on** **Veronique's abilities and such so there isn't much fluff or anything in it. Another thing I should mention is that I really don't like Izumo for some reason and I'm not sure if I wrote her in character or made her meaner than usual because of that. I don't hate her or anything, I just don't like her.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

Both Véronique and Bon were fed up with Izumo always trying to put Véronique down. If it wasn't a snide remark about her being a hafu then she was dissing on her skills about becoming an exorcist. The final straw for Véronique was when they were in magical seals and circles class trying to see if any of them had the potential to become a tamer. Of course Izumo managed to summon two white fox spirits and had to boast about it. Then when Shiemi summoned a little green man spirit she had to say something rude about it, not that the sweet girl realized that she was being rude but still!

"Why don't you quit being a snob?" Véronique snapped.

"Who do you think you're talking too? It's not my fault that I'm a better student." Izumo huffed.

"You're not a better student, Shiemi managed to summon a demon too and it's just as good as yours. Do you even know how useful a green man spirit is?" Véronique said.

"Do you? Besides look who's talking! I bet you can't summon anything!" Izumo shot back.

"So what if I can't? I want to be an Aria anyways but I'll still prove you wrong. You're not better than me." Véronique said.

Looking at the magical seal on her slip of paper and wished she would have kept her mouth shut. She was probably about to make a fool out of herself and was never going to hear the end of it from Izumo. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bon give her a thumbs up and she smiled. Hopefully she didn't bite off more than she could chew.

"Oh great Deity hear me plea assistance, offer me your aid!" Véronique chanted.

At first nothing happened and Véronique felt her heart drop but then the seal on her paper lit up. Out of the light came a beautiful griffin that was chocolate brown in color with the exception of its obsidian black beak and talons and pearly white wings. The whites of its eyes were silver and its irises were a deep violet color. It had the demeanor of a warrior and looked completely serious.

"Griffins aren't considered demons but some deities use them as familiars and such. They're guardians in a way and are extremely difficult to summon. I'm impressed." the teacher said.

"As am I. My name is Vladimir and I am a warrior of the West. Summoning a griffin is no small feat, I sense that you have strong will power but I will see how long that will last in our future battles. For now I will serve you as you see fit milady." Vladimir said.

"Vladimir? It's so European, almost reminds me of home. What do griffins do exactly?" Véronique asked.

"All griffins are fierce fighters. They are strong, fast, and cunning and some like myself can command the elements of wind and lightning. I am a force to be reckoned with so do not disappoint me." Vladimir said.

"O-okay. I look forward to us fighting together." Véronique said.

"Alright that's enough for today. Dismiss your familiars and you can leave." the teacher said before leaving.

"Véronique that was so cool!" Rin said.

"Yeah did you see Kamiki's face?" Shima laughed.

"You put her in her place just like she deserves." Bon said.

"So what if you summoned some overgrown bird, I still summoned two familiars." Izumo huffed.

"Why don't you lay off? You're just jealous that Véronique summoned a better familiar than you did." Bon told her.

"Like hell that hafu did better than me. I have the blood of shrine maidens in me and all she has is mixed blood!" Izumo snapped.

Véronique lunged at Izumo with the intent of inflicting some serious damage but when her fist was about to connect with the other girl's face she was pulled back by a strong pair of arms around her waist and was restrained. Bon held her back, holding her close to his chest while the others all gawked at the girl's sudden attack. Véronique just struggled in Bon's arms, trying to reach the rude girl in front of her but Bon refused to let her go.

"J'en ai assez! Laissez-moi aller Ryuji si je peux battre l'enfer hors de atte chienne! **(1)** " Véronique snapped.

"I haven't had enough lessons to understand what you just said and you're speaking to fast anyways. I know that she deserves a beat down but I'm not going to let you get in trouble for it so calm down okay?" Bon said gently.

"Why?" Véronique whined as she quit struggling, much to everyone's surprise.

"She's not worth it okay. Let's just go, we'll go get ice cream, my treat. Come on, it's your favorite and it'll make you feel better." Bon said.

"You're getting ice cream!? Can I come!?" Rin asked excitedly.

"No! I'm only buying for Véronique and me dumbass." Bon said in annoyance.

"Why are you always defending her? Do you like her or something because it's just pathetic. She'll just end up using you." Izumo said.

"I would never!" Véronique said.

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that!" Bon snapped.

"Whoa you two are going out?" Rin asked.

"I told you they were secretly dating Konekomaru." Shima grinned.

"We weren't keeping our relationship a secret." Véronique said.

"Well you didn't tell any of us either." Shima pointed out.

"So?" Bon asked.

"What's going on in here?" Yukio asked as he entered the classroom.

"Nothing." everyone replied.

"Then please leave the classroom." Yukio said.

"Alright, let's go get that ice cream Bon is paying for!" Shima cheered.

"So you are buying everyone ice cream?" Rin asked.

"No I already told you that I'm only buying some for Véronique!" Bon said.

Véronique laughed and Bon scowled at her in slight annoyance but she placed a quick kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush and roll his eyes. She smiled up at him, lacing their fingers together and he blushed even more before practically dragging a giggling Véronique out of the classroom.

* * *

 **Well like I said hardly any fluff in this chapter but what did you think? Please leave me some reviews, it would mean a lot! I also promise to update sooner next time!**

 **Translations**

 **(1)** "I've had enough! Let me go Ryuji so I can beat the hell out of this bitch!"


	3. Chapter 3

Being sick was making Véronique so miserable. One moment she was sweating bullets and the next she was shivering like she was in ice water. On top of that she felt like someone was hammering her brain in. She had been bed ridden all day and at this point she just wished that someone would take pity on her and put her out of her misery. She was going to have so much class work to catch up on that dying wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Hey Véronique, how are you feeling babe?" Bon asked as he entered her dorm.

"Like I'm dying." Véronique groaned.

"Well you're not dying, you just have the flu." Bon said.

"Non, je vais mourir. **(1)** " Véronique insisted.

"I'm not sure what you just said, something about dying?" Bon asked.

"Oui. **(2)** " Véronique whimpered.

"Babe you're not dying. It may feel like it but you're not. I brought you some stuff to help make you feel better though." Bon said.

"Y-you did?" Véronique asked.

"Yep; got some painkillers, soup, hot tea, etc." Bon said.

He placed his hand on her forehead and was surprised at how warm she was. His hand slid down to her cheek, feeling that it was really warm as well, and Véronique leaned into his touch. Her pale skin was really flushed and warm so she enjoyed feeling the coolness of his skin against her face.

"Thank you." Véronique murmured.

"You're burning up. You have a fever." Bon said softly.

"Pourquoi moi? **(3)** " Véronique groaned.

"You're not the only one sick, it's spreading like crazy." Bon told her.

Véronique looked up at her boyfriend and gave him a pitiful look, whether or not she meant to he wasn't sure. He went and readied a cool wash rag and placed it on her forehead. As soon as it made contact with her skin she breathed a sigh of relief. Bon wanted her to rest but she didn't want to fall asleep and just leave him to take care of her so she had him go over the things she missed in class. At first Bon refused, not wanting to put any stress on her, and even threatened to leave if she wasn't going to take it easy but Véronique begged him not to leave her and he broke. It's not like he was really going to leave her while she was sick, it was an empty threat from the beginning. He was going over something in demonology when he noticed that she was falling asleep. He swiped her bangs out of her face and replaced the wash rag when she looked over at him and smiled.

"Thank you Ryuji." Véronique whispered tiredly.

"Anything for you babe." Bon told her.

"You didn't have to do this." Véronique said.

"Yeah I know but I love you." Bon confessed without thinking.

Véronique looked at him in surprise and he felt like an complete idiot, wanting to run away until he saw the grin form on her face. She held out her hand and Bon nervously took it in his, not sure what she was doing. Véronique gently ran her thumb over the back of his hand before flipping it over and placing a kiss on his open palm. She closed his fingers into a fist and placed it on his chest, right over his heart, making him blush like crazy.

"I love you too Ryuji." Véronique said.

"Véronique…" Bon sighed in relief before kissing her knuckle.

"That tickled." she giggled.

"You need to rest now okay? It's getting late anyways." he told her.

"Wait; before you go will you recite our scripture homework again? I like hearing you chant and recite." Véronique asked.

"Yeah, okay. On one condition." Bon said, quickly giving Véronique a kiss before she pushed him away.

"You're going to get sick!" Véronique scolded.

"No I won't." Bon grinned.

He began reciting their scripture homework and Véronique quickly drifted off to sleep. He gave her another kiss before leaving, feeling like he was walking on clouds. The next day Véronique was feeling well again and was attending class but Bon was too sick to get out of bed. After school ended Véronique was over at his dorm taking care of him just as he had taken care of her the day before.

"I told you that you would get sick." Véronique tsked.

"I didn't get sick because of you, the flu is just going around." Bon groaned.

"Yeah uh-huh, keep telling yourself that. If I didn't know any better I would think that you got yourself sick on purpose just so I would have to be your nurse. All you had to do was say something, I have no problem dressing up and taking care of you." Véronique teased, winking suggestively at him.

"How do you say I love you in French?" Bon asked, either blushing like crazy or was just really flushed from the fever.

"Je te aime." Véronique said with a smile.

"Je te aime." Bon repeated with a weak grin.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **(1)** "No I'm dying."

 **(2)** "Yes."

 **(3)** "Why me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was having fun at the beach except for Véronique. She sat in the shade under an umbrella with her knees pulled up to her chest. It wasn't that she didn't like the beach, she just didn't like walking around in a swimsuit. She wasn't comfortable with how people looked at her body when she had clothes on but she always felt like dying from embarrassment when people saw her in a swimsuit because it hardly covered anything. A swimsuit was basically underwear that you swim in and can walk around in without getting in trouble. She had on a white cover up dress which made her feel a bit better but it was really hot out and she felt like she was melting in it.

"Are you okay Véronique?" Bon asked as he and Shima walked up to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just really hot out." Véronique said.

"Then why don't you come cool off in the water with us?" Shima suggested.

"No thanks, I'll stay here…" Véronique said.

"You don't want to come swimming with us?" Bon asked surprised.

"I don't want to go in the water." Véronique mumbled.

"Why not? Is it that time of the month? Are you afraid of sharks or something?" Shima asked.

"Don't talk about that you idiot!" Bon said, hitting the back of Shima's head.

"N-no that's not it at all!" Véronique said, blushing from embarrassment.

"Then what's wrong? You love the water, you spend at least an hour in the bath and shower." Bon pointed out.

"I-I don't feel comfortable in a swimsuit." Véronique admitted quietly.

"Is it because you're used to nude beaches? You don't have to wear one, we won't judge." Shima grinned.

"Pas de pervers! Quel est le problème avec vous!? **(1)** " Véronique snapped, throwing a soda can at his head.

"Ow! What did you even say!?" Shima whined while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"You deserved it." Bon huffed.

"I just don't like people staring at me is all. I used to get picked on all the time by the other girls back in Paris because of the way I look…" Véronique said.

"Those girls were probably jealous." Bon told her.

"Yeah you're really good looking Véronique, they probably felt threatened by you." Shima said.

"What are you talking about? What girl would be threatened by me?" Véronique asked confused.

"Bon you're dating a ditz." Shima sighed.

"Sometimes I can believe it." Bon agreed with a sigh of his own.

"Hey!" Véronique said offended.

"Babe you really are hot but on top of that you're super nice and smart. What girl wouldn't be jealous of you? Why do you think Kamiki gives you such a hard time?" Bon asked.

"I just thought that she hated me because I'm a hafu…" Véronique said.

"No it's because she's jealous and she has every right to be." Bon said.

"Ryuji…" Véronique mumbled with a blush.

"Come on, don't be shy." Shima said.

"Oh fine." Véronique groaned.

She stood up and took off her cover up and the boys' jaws dropped. The swimsuit she had on was a dark pink two piece with little black crosses on it. The swimsuit wasn't as revealing as a bikini but the way the top held her boobs had them pressed together, making her seem more busty than usual. She hugged her arms around herself when the two didn't stop staring at her, unsure of how to take their reactions.

"Whoa Véronique you look so sexy in that! Bon I'm so jealous of you!" Shima said while checking his nose for a nosebleed.

"Quit staring at my girlfriend Shima!" Bon snapped.

"Sorry, sorry, can't help it. I mean look at her!" Shima said.

"You really do look amazing though babe." Bon told her.

"Th-thanks." Véronique blushed.

"So will you come out with us now?" Bon asked.

"I don't know…" Véronique mumbled.

Before she knew what was happening Véronique found herself being tossed over Bon's shoulders like a ragdoll and was being carried out to the ocean. She looked towards Shima for help but found him tending towards a nosebleed and glared at him instead. She fought against Bon's hold but no matter how much she struggled she couldn't get away.

"Ryuji put me down!" Véronique demanded.

"Not a chance now quit squirming around." Bon told her.

"Please Ry-"

The water was cold and Véronique came up sputtering for air. She glared at her boyfriend but ended up laughing, being in the water was so much better than being surrounded by the hot sand. Once Bon saw that she was laughing he quickly joined her side. When he was close enough Véronique splashed him and laughed at the surprised look on his face. Bon went to retaliate but missed and splashed Rin instead, starting a splash fight between everyone. After a while Véronique slipped away from the group while everyone was still having fun. She didn't get too far though before she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bon asked.

"I'm losing the war desperately so I was going to take a break before I drowned or something." Véronique said.

"I won't let you drown but if you do I'll give you mouth to mouth." Bon said, nuzzling Véronique's neck before softly kissing it.

"You promise?" Véronique asked coyly.

"Cross my heart." Bon smirked.

Véronique turned around in Bon's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck before claiming his lips with hers. Bon reveled in the feeling of having his girlfriend's almost bare body pressed against his when they were suddenly splashed by an annoyed looking Rin. Bon looked ready to beat the half demon boy to a pulp but Véronique held him back from hurting her friend.

"Man cut that shit out or at least go get a room." Rin huffed.

"Man shut up!" Bon snapped.

"Calm down Ryuji, Rin is just being Rin. You know if I'm going to be out here I should put some sun screen on before I get burned. Can you help me?" Véronique asked completely innocently.

"O-okay." Bon said, blushing like crazy as Véronique pulled him over to their stuff.

Rin gawked at the couple, feeling jealous that Bon had a hot girlfriend to rub lotion on while wishing he could do that to Shiemi. Both Rin and Shima glared daggers at Bon as he rubbed lotion on Véronique's back while she chatted away to him, completely unaware of what she was doing to him. The two were too busy staring to notice Yukio coming up to them who then scolded them for being pervs.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **(1)** "No you pervert! What is wrong with you!?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Been awhile and I apologize but I'm back!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

Days off were a blessing to Véronique. She could sleep in, relax, or do anything she wanted because she had the whole day off to do whatever. Most of the time she would sleep in until about lunchtime, eat something, and head over to Bon's dorm in time for him to be done tidying up the place before he helped her study and hang out. If she woke up early enough she could watch him workout and maybe eat lunch together. Her schedule worked out with his because while she slept Bon could get all of the things he routinely did that she thought was boring; like jogging and meditating, out of the way since he always woke up at the ridiculous time of 5:30. There were times now where Véronique would stay the night with Bon and would wake up when he did and struggle to go back to sleep after he left for his stupid jog. Seriously who jogs for an hour that early in the morning? Well today Véronique wasn't having any of it, she wasn't going to let him leave her alone in bed again. When Bon's alarm clock woke her up she clung to him before he could get out of bed and take all the warmth with him.

"Sorry for waking you babe but you have to let me go so I can get up." Bon said gently.

"Nooo, it's too early Ryuji. Sleep in with me today." Véronique said tiredly as she cuddled up to him.

"I can't, I have things to do." Bon sighed.

"Jogging is stupid this early, meditating is boring, and the place is clean. I like watching you work out so you can do that later if you want but please just stay with me for now." Véronique whined.

"Véronique…" Bon mumbled.

"Let's just hang out and have a lazy day together. I'll even get up with you next time and jog and mediate with you but please don't go." Véronique begged.

"I don't know…" Bon said.

"Ryuji plaire, pour moi? Ne me quitte pas. **(1)** " Véronique pouted.

"Bien, mais seulement parce que Je te aime. **(2)** " Bon said as he pulled Véronique closer to him.

"Oh merci, Je te aime tellement! **(3)** " Véronique squealed happily before showering his face with kisses.

"Yeah, yeah." Bon mumbled as he blushed, pleased with his girlfriend's reaction.

Pretty soon Véronique was fast asleep in his arms again and he quickly followed her example. When he woke up again it was almost lunchtime and half the day had been wasted. As he looked down at Véronique he didn't really mind though. Her head rested soundly on his chest while one of her hands rested on the pillow next to his face and the other was on his stomach underneath his shirt. He had one hand up the back of her tank top, holding her close to him, and the other one rested on top of her hand that was on his stomach. Véronique had pulled the blanket closer to her, leaving one of his legs exposed while the other was being held between her's. He could have stayed like that forever but he was starving and he really had to go to the bathroom.

"Hey babe it's time to get up." Bon said as he kissed her open palm that was practically in his face.

"Quelques minutes de plus. **(4)** " Véronique yawned.

"No it's almost lunchtime and I need to go to the bathroom and shower. We can stay in and watch movies for the rest of the day if you want." Bon said.

"Spirited Away first?" Véronique asked.

"Sure."

"Hurry back."

"Don't worry, I will."

Bon had left and it wasn't long until he came back but to his surprise Véronique had left to shower as well and was back before him though she was still basically in her pajamas. She had a towel resting on her head like a hood as she went through the DVDs they had and he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of pure concentration on her face as she searched for one of her favorite movies.

"I didn't want to smell bad when you got back so I went and took a shower too but the girl's bathroom was out of hot water so I didn't take nearly as long as I normally do. I went ahead and ordered a pizza, my treat since you agreed to my lazy day." Véronique said as she plopped down on his bed with his laptop.

"A lazy day every now and then won't be so bad." Bon admitted.

He took a seat next to her and pulled her over to him so she was sitting between his legs with her back against his chest. Véronique leaned back into him and Bon kissed her cheek before resting his chin on top of her head, damp towel and all. Yeah a lazy day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Reviews are always encouraged and welcomed!**

 **Translations**

 **(1)** "Please Ryuji, for me? Don't leave me."

 **(2)** "Fine but only because I love you."

 **(3)** "Oh thank you, I love you so much!"

 **(4)** "Few more minutes."


End file.
